Fireflies Flash
by GeronimoPond
Summary: Based off of Ron Pope's song, Fireflies. Edward and Bella fall in love, but face difficulties that neither of them were expecting. AU, AH
1. Chapter 1

Ron Pope- Fireflies

_When the streetlights come on and the fireflies flicker,I am walking her home making plans._

_With her shoes in her hands, I am watching her dance,As the hem of her dress gently kisses the grass._

_It suddenly rains on us,She is laughing and turns up her hands._

_Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on her necks, snow in our paths._

_Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,That's why fireflies flash._

_When this summertime ends, we will not part as friends,Things were promised in blood; we have sinned._

_Now there's tears in her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes,I run 'long side the car turning numb to the sound._

_I notice a chill in the air,September is creeping up fast._

_Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on her necks, snow in our paths._

_Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,That's why fireflies flash._

_Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things,Let's blame the passage of time.Love and loss, truth it costs more than I can spare right now.Maybe it's simpler to lie..._

_Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on her necks, snow in our paths._

_Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,That's why fireflies flash_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is basically based off of the first verse of the song, it'll progress throughout the entire song. My first attempt at fluff writing. I do own several copies of the Twilight series, but Stephenie Meyers own everything. She's so lucky...**

**Exciting news, everyone! If you haven't heard already, Twilight the movie is now opening three weeks early! Instead of opening on December 12th, it's opening on November 21st! How extremely awesome and spectactular is that? Cue the crazed girl squeals! SQUEEEEE!**

**And now to the story...**

**EPOV**

I pulled over on the side of the road, noticing the flickering lights of fireflies in the long grass. I watched Bella slip into my suit jacket, unabashedly sniffing my collar. I toed my shoes off and Bella did the same. I opened the door for her and helped her out. We started down the familiar path to our special spot, the fireflies trailing behind us. Our shoes dangled from our hands, rhythmically knocking together as we walked.

"So, Esme said it was cool if you wanted to spend the weekend with us. Alice is itching to hit up some of the new stores in the mall." She groaned loudly and I laughed. I knew how much she hated shopping, but my tiny pixie sister found a way every time to get her to go. They had been doing that ever since they met in first grade.

"That's fine with me, as long as I can sleep in your room." I grinned and reached for her hand. I laced my fingers with hers and hurried along the path.

"Alice really outdid herself this time. The decorations were outrageous." Bella said, tripping on the bottom of her dress. I grabbed her around the waist, bringing her against me. She smiled sweetly and kissed my cheek. Tonight was prom and Alice was voted head of the prom committee and she went all out with the theme. I was pretty sure that there were real diamonds in the centerpieces.

"Typical Alice." We turned the corner and entered our special place. It was a meadow in the middle of the woods. Wild flowers surrounded the clearing. I glanced up at the sky and saw a dark cloud forming on the horizon. I prayed that it wouldn't storm, but knowing Forks, it would. Bella skipped into the middle of the clearing, flopping down in the middle of a cluster of flowers. I stuck my hand in my pocket, my thumb rubbing against the velvet box I had put in there before picking her up this evening. Nerves flittered through me.

"Edward, get over here! You have to see this!" Bella laughed, the noise sounded like bells as it echoed against the trees. I jogged over to her, dropping my shoes at her feet. I spun in a circle and laughed as well. There had to be at least a couple hundred fireflies flashing in between the trees.

"Amazing," I whispered, pulling Bella to my side. I kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. She still used the same shampoo from when she was little, strawberry scented.

"Do you think Alice will be upset if she knew we snuck out early?" Bella asked, hooking her arms around my neck. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You might be able to make it up to her if you don't complain when she takes you shopping."

"True. But since we skipped the dance…" She spun in my arms and rested her head against my chest. She stood on top of my feet and I placed a hand on her lower back. I rocked us back and forth, humming the lullaby I had written for her years ago. Her dress made a slight rustling noise against the grass. It soothed my nerves and I concentrated on my footsteps. I heard thunder in the distance and willed it away. I didn't want this night ruined by a thunderstorm. But my thoughts and prayers didn't seem to do the trick. There was a sudden downpour and Bella screamed in surprise. She jumped from my arms, throwing hers up in the air. Her hair that took Alice and Rosalie more than three hours to style was drenched in seconds. We ran around the meadow like crazed fools. I was laughing loudly as I tackled Bella to the ground, rolling with her until she was underneath me. We were soaking wet and giddy. I leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured against her lips. She sighed, running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you, too." I kissed her again and gathered all the courage I had. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the tiny box.

"Bella, I have a question to ask you." I got up on one knee and she sat up, eyes wary.

"What are you-" I placed a finger on her mouth, quieting her.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've known each other for…years. Nearly our entire lives. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Please, please say you'll marry me." I opened the now rain-soaked box, the diamond glittering in the moonlight. I heard Bella's loud gasp and then couldn't hear her response as thunder rumbled around us.

"What?" I yelled.

"I said, of course I'll say yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Bella yelled back and wrapped her arms around me. I was shocked and began to ramble.

"I know we're only seventeen and haven't even graduated high school yet, but I'm fairly sure that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind. Charlie might be a completely different story…I could convince him though, somehow. We could wait a few years or get married right away, your choice real-" She cut me off by crushing her lips against mine. We rolled in the grass and stopped, panting. I slid the ring on her finger, kissing her hand when it was on. Without another word, I picked her up and carried her back to the car. The house was empty and dark when we pulled into the driveway. Everyone was still at prom and then staying overnight at a hotel in the city, Carlisle and Esme were at a convention in Seattle for the weekend. Bella and I had the entire house to ourselves. We slowly made our way to my bedroom, undressing each other as we went upstairs. We made love for the first time, our touches and caresses curious and shaky. Bella was curled up against me later that night, her breathing slowing. I rubbed my hands down her bare back, every once in a while looking at her left hand, at the ring on her finger.

"This is the best night of my entire life," She said, her voice thick with sleep and emotion.

"Mine too." I mumbled, and drifted off to sleep.

**Please review. And I suggest finding this song somewhere. It's by Ron Pope and it's beautiful. I have fallen in love with it.**


End file.
